


Cybermen in Chicago

by MasterSamuel



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSamuel/pseuds/MasterSamuel
Summary: When Intelligence investigates the death of a young woman, they learn that their killer isn't human. Now they must turn to a mysterious man who's not of their world and his friends in order to stop it from bringing an army to destroy Chicago, and then, the world.





	1. A Killer Robot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of a crossover when the Intelligence Unit of Chicago meets the Doctor and his companions. This takes place weeks after the PD finale "A Fork in the Road" and before DW's "Asylum of the Daleks".

Jay was walking though the outskirts of Chicago with his new partner, Hailey Upton, dealing with a case.

"So, run me through the case again," Hailey said to Jay.

"Victim was Carly Fisher. Age 20, went to the University of Chicago. Last seen at Molly's before finding her body in the back alley," he explained. "Doctors say that cause of death was electrocution, but they're saying it wasn't an accident."

Jay was still dealing with Erin leaving Chicago because of her assault against a previous suspect and the deal she made with the FBI, but he hoped that doing this can help get his mind off it. Upton was wondering what's going on with him.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Jay nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Deep down, he really wasn't fine. With his ongoing PTSD and Erin leaving, he wasn't in a good place right now.

As they kept walking, they heard something metallic behind them. When they turned around, they saw what looked like a metal robot staring at them with cold eyes.

"Uh, what's with the weird robot and where did it come from?" Hailey wondered.

"No idea," Jay said. "It's probably someone's stupid idea of a joke." The robot then began to say something.

"YOU WILL BE UPGRADED," it said and fired a red laser beam from its wrist. Jay and Hailey barely dodged the laser before it hit the ground and caused a small explosion.

"What the hell? What is that thing?!" Hailey exclaimed to Jay.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it and fast!" he yelled back. Both officers grabbed their guns and began firing at the deadly machine. The two of them noticed that their bullets didn't put so much as a scratch or a dent on the robot.

The robot began to charge up for another laser and aimed at Hailey.

"No!" Jay ran as fast as he could, but the robot fired faster. He managed to push Upton out of the laser's path, but it hit his leg and he fell into immediate pain.

"Jay! You okay?!" Hailey ran to him, trying to find a way to help him, but all he could do was yell and groan. He was hurt really bad and couldn't get back up. Hailey realized that the robot was approaching them and panicked over what to do.

"YOU WILL BE UPGRADED," it said again and moved its hand towards Hailey and Jay. It looked like the end for the two officers, when suddenly, there was a loud wheezing sound out of nowhere. This sound caused the robot to stop. A few seconds later, a blue box started to materialize and then, it appeared instantly. On the box, there was a sign labeled 'Police Box'. The doors of the box opened and three people came out: a man with a tweezer jacket and bowtie, a woman with red hair and a scarf, and another man with a long nose and spiked hair wearing ordinary clothes.

"Ah, Chicago! The Windy City!" the man wearing the the bowtie declared. "Come on Ponds!" As he took in his surroundings, he noticed the two people on the ground first and the robot next to them. Seeing the robot made him cringe.

"Cybermen. Always causing problems," he sighed, pulled out a slim, silver instrument that made a warbling sound and glowed green and pointed it at the 'Cyberman'. The instrument caused the robot to act crazy until it malfunctioned and fell to the ground. After that was over, the mysterious man and the people who were with him turned their attention to the people still on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hailey questioned and the man with the bowtie gave her and her partner a smile.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help!" he answered. Jay, still in pain from the laser beam, asked one question.

"Doctor who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third crossover I'm doing, but this one will be short. Reviews are always nice and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Wrong Destination, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the Doctor, Amy, and Rory end up in Chicago? And who will they meet there?

After helping Madge Arwell and her children with the Harvest rangers and the mysterious portal during 1941 Christmas, the Doctor was going to head out on his own. But thanks to Madge telling him that families should be together on Christmas, he decided to see Amy and Rory again after two years. After that time, the Doctor decided to bring the Ponds out for more adventures. As the trio settled back in the TARDIS, the Doctor pondered over where they should go.

"So, where would you two want to go now? All of time and space awaits," he inquired. During their last adventure, time ran simultaneously and the Doctor had to marry River Song in order to save all of time and reality. After that situation, the trio could use something real nice right now. Amy and Rory tried to think of where they want to go, but Amy decided on something else.

"You know what?" she thought. "Surprise us." Rory looked at his wife, perplexed at her choice.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" he asked. "There's really no telling where we'll end up if he's going to pick somewhere at random."

"Come on now Rory!" the Doctor retorted as he was pulling levers and pressing buttons. "When have I ever taken us somewhere we weren't supposed to be?" Before the two companions could answer that question, the Doctor added, "Don't answer that. I was being rhetorical." Pulling one last lever, the TARDIS was off to its random destination.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Now if told you, it wouldn't be a surprise for you, would it?" the Doctor inquired. A few moments later, the TARDIS took a hard shift left and began to shake violently. Amy and Rory grabbed on to the railings while the Doctor ran to the console of his ship, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?!" Amy yelled at the Doctor.

"It looks like the ol' girl having a mind of her own again!" he said as he tried to get the TARDIS in control.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Rory exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Rory!" the Doctor yelled. "I'll try not to get us killed!" The Doctor scrambled with the TARDIS to find anywhere to land. The Ponds hoped that the Doctor _can_ land them somewhere without killing them. Pushing one last button, the TARDIS stopped and everyone was able to collect themselves.

"Where did we land?" Amy questioned.

"More like _when_ did we land?" Rory added.

Fastening his bowtie, the Doctor decided to step out the TARDIS to see where they landed. Taking a breath of air, he figured out where they were.

"Ah, Chicago! The Windy City!" he proclaimed. He then motioned Amy and Rory to come out with him. "Come on Ponds!" As he began looking at his surroundings, he and the Ponds noticed two people on the ground and an all too familiar enemy that made him shudder.

"Cybermen. Always causing problems," he sighed, pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver that glowed its green light, made its iconic warbling sound, and pointed it at the Cyberman. The robot then began to act crazy and a moment later, it malfunctioned and went down. After that was over, the Doctor, Amy, Rory turned their attention to the people still on the ground. It looked like both of them, man and woman, were police detectives and the man must've took a blast from the Cyberman because a piece of his leg is missing and his female partner was having a hard time trying to help him. She and her partner then noticed the three newcomers and she wondered what was going on.

"Who are you?" she asked and the Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help!" he answered.

"Doctor who?" the male detective questioned and he winced in pain. Rory came up to him to check to see the blast mark, while Amy went beside the Doctor.

"That doesn't look good at all," Rory told the man. "Doctor, is there anything you can do?"

The Doctor thought of something, but it was big. He approached the male cop, closed his eyes, and placed his hand on his leg with the blast mark. Then both the Doctor's hand and detective's leg began glowing a golden glow. Amy, Rory, and the female detective watched in amazement as the blast mark was being healed. After a few seconds, the Doctor's removed his hand and the leg was as good as new. The male detective was astounded by what happened.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I used some of my regeneration energy to heal that nasty mark on your leg," the Doctor explained. The detective looked confused.

"Regeneration energy? Who the hell _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor! Were you not listening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that both sides have met?


End file.
